


Legends and Fables

by Notsalony



Category: Angel: the Series, Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCTV, DCU, DCU (Comics), Earth-13, Lucifer (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Darksides, Earth-13 - Freeform, F/M, Forced Nudity, Frankenstein!Ray, Genasi!Amaya, Genasi!Zari, Hellblazer!John, Human Trafficking, Ifrit!Jax, Ifrit!Martin, Ifrit!Ronnie, M/M, Magic, Magic!Leonard, Magic!Rip, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Mummy!Carter, Mummy!Kendra, Other, Slavery, Split Personalities!Len, Vampire!Sara, Werewolf!Mick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Meet the Legends of Tomorrow from Earth 13, a world ruled by magic and mysticism.





	1. The Team

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I plan to add to this as I go.

“Ms. Lance a word?” Rip stood outside her chambers, a hologram of holy symbols projected from every religion and magic tradition being projected into the doorway of the black void.  Not his doing, he trusted Ms. Lance.  But she had her doubts.   
  
“What is it Rip.” A pair of red eyes appeared deep in the dark room.   
  
“We have call to assemble the troops as it were.”   
  
“I’ll be there.” She growled.   
  
“I took the liberty…” He held up a blood bag and slid it through the door into the darkness.  “Of warming your meal.”  He swallowed at the growl and gashing of teeth he heard as she devoured the blood bag.  Ms. Lance had been taken into The League of Shadows, a gang of immortal assassin vampires that secretly shaped world events.  She’d been displaced from their ranks and sought refuge aboard the Wave Rider.  “See you then.” Rip walked away.  Being an ex Time Megus from the edge of the future he’d seen every manor of dark creature to ever walk the worlds.  But there were times that he wished to be back there and not here.   
  
“Mr. Snart.” He knocked on the door that opened easily enough.  “Of which mind are we today?” He glanced around the room where a man in a buttoned down three piece suit was calmly reading.   
  
“Today is a study day.” Mr. Snart looked over the edge of his horn rimmed glasses at Rip, his finger idly marking the place of his book.   
  
“We have a mission…” Rip bit his lip, worrying it slightly.   
  
“I suppose it can’t be helped.  Which one do you require?” Snart carefully selected a bookmark and closed the book soundly, placing it on the bedside table.   
  
“I suppose Mr. Winters.” Rip licked his lips with a slight worried note in his voice.   
  
“You’re three days early.  I do hope you understand he shant be pleased.” Mr. Snart stood before a full length mirror, runes of his own devising lined the edge.  “From the black… form the formless void…” The glass rippled.   
  
“ _WHODO YOU SEE!?_ ” A demonic voice bellowed.   
  
“I call to Mr. Winters…” Mr. Snart stood there looking into the rippling blackness.   
  
“ _GRANTED!_ ” The mirror returned and Mr. Snart’s entire demeanor changed.   
  
“Rip… smashing timing.” He smirked as he began to pull off the suit.   
  
“Mr. Winters.” Rip gave a curt nod.   
  
“You’re three days early… schedules are a delicate thing.  You know the cost of bringing me early.” He smirked wickedly.   
  
“What will you require?” Rip swallowed nervously.   
  
“Someone… tasty.” Mr. Winters smirked as he threw the suit in the corner and walked naked to the closet and put his palm on the rune on the door.  The clothing options began to move and shift till there was a dark navy trench coat and sweaters in charcoal grey.   
  
“T-tasty?”   
  
“I’m thinking 20-25… male.  No clue what he’s in for.  Maybe someone who’s lived in one of the less enslaved territories… you know I do enjoy a good chase…” He smirked as he dressed.  As calm as Mr. Snart was, Mr. Winters was as bold and brash with his wit.  Clever mind but lacking any empathy for those around him.  Least of all those he seduced into his bed as payment for coming out early when Rip had cause to summon him.  Mr. Snart had been an accomplished warlock before he’d used a spell with demon bile to try to rid himself of any dark aspects.  The spell had gone wrong and instead awoken many men inside him.  Not all were like Mr. Winters.  But each had his own name and his own purpose to their task.  Mr. Winters’ keen mind would see traps and flaws like none other.  And he retained Mr. Snart’s mystical abilities but brought some that were wholly his own.  Each of them seemed possessed with his own specialty.   
  
“Our mission premising… I’ll allow you to hunt your quarry on the job.”   
  
“Oh… this will be fun.  You must really require my assistance if you’re willing to let me out of sight to hunt for a soul to perverse.  I’ll be up in minutes.”   
  
“Yes Mr. Winters.” Rip bowed out and closed the door behind him.  Oh how he wished that he didn’t have to call on him early, but even with a ship able to skim the river of time, he couldn’t wait three days for this.  And those who would have been in his skin till then would have been of little use on this task.   
  
“What is it Hunter.” A gruff voice came before he knocked on the next door.   
  
“be kind.” A soft voice came from the chamber.   
  
“Mr. Rory, Mr. Palmer….”   
  
“Hi Rip.” The embarrassment seemed to drip off Mr. Palmer’s voice.   
  
“I’m sorry if I caught you gentlemen at a bad time…”   
  
“Go away.  We’re playing doctor.” Mr. Rory shouted.   
  
“And I’m finally winning!” Mr. Palmer chimed in.   
  
“Cheers to that Mr. Palmer, but be that as it may we do require your assistance with a mission.”   
  
“Too early in my cycle.” Mr. Rory replied.   
  
“Not when we’re landing.”   
  
“Oh?”   
  
“Right on the cusp I’m afraid.”   
  
“You need the good Doc to keep me in line?”   
  
“Perhaps Mr. Rory.  But I fear your unique talents might be required on this one.” Rip swallowed.   
  
“Rip…” Mr. Palmer opened the door in scant but a doctor’s coat and his boxers.  “What’s up… you don’t ask Mick to change on a mission… not ever….”   
  
“Mr. Palmer… Our mission has… demands.”   
  
“Like what?” Mick came into sight fully naked and draping himself over Mr. Palmer who had the good graces to blush.   
  
“If you’d be so kind as to assemble… I’ll explain shortly.”   
  
“Fine.  Looks like you’d better hurry up with your _examination_ if you want yer taste.” Mick smacked Ray’s ass and caused him to blush.   
  
“Have at it Mr. Palmer… but do hurry.”   
  
“Sure thing Rip…” He hastily closed the door in Rip’s face.  Was he ever that young?  By the Gods he hoped not.  He walked down the hall and knocked on the next door.   
  
“What?” A voice asked on the other side, English clearly not what it was used to speaking.   
  
“My apologizes Prince Khufu, but I require you and Priestess Chay-Ara on the bridge…” The door opened to reveal a man naked save his loin cloth, his skin grey and desiccated.   
  
“We are to be sleeping.” Khufu frowned at Rip.   
  
“Our journey has taken a turn… we require all hands on deck.”   
  
“If you say we must.” Khufu knocked on a sarcophagus and it opened revealing a heavily bandages woman, the bandages fell away to reveal her golden skin.   
  
“What my husband means to say is he requires time in the chamber.” She snapped her fingers and bandages began to bind his body.   
  
“Thank you my love.” He bowed and once wrapped head to toe she placed him in the chamber and sealed it.   
  
“We shall join the group when he is regenerated.”   
  
“Thank you Priestess.” Rip bowed as she sealed the chamber.  Eons ago Khufu had ruled Egypt with a sorcerer’s grip and been betrothed to his high priestess.  They had been performing a rite to make him a living God… when Hath-Set had interrupted and attempted to murder them to become a Dark God himself.  A meteor shower had hit and murdered them all but given them the power to rise from the grave as the undead who through ancient rites could appear as human as anyone else.  But each death brought on new personas, new lives and relearning their powers, and their love for one another.  In some ways Rip pitied them.  In others he envied the pair of them.  But he hadn’t the time for either emotion just now.  Traveling down the hall he knocked on the next chamber.   
  
“Yes?” The door opened to reveal a room that seemed half library and half laboratory.   
  
“Mr. Heywood.  We have reason to call upon your Alchemic research.”   
  
“Another mission, so soon?” He frowned.   
  
“I know it does disrupt your research.”   
  
“I’ll be there… which skin shall we require?”   
  
“Simply your light bending one I believe.”   
  
“Good idea.” Nate reached up and pulled a crystal from a box and his eyes changed to the same color.   
  
“I’ll see you soon?”   
  
“Yes, yes…” He began to put a hold on projects.  Mr. Hayward had been a struggling Alchemist and an accomplished magical Historian when he joined the team. But while imprisoned on a mission he was dying and Mr. Palmer had given him one of his necromantic potions and the effect had gone quite odd.  Mr. Hayward had become Dr. Alchemy, capable of transmuting his flesh into a living substance of his choosing so long as he had a sample of the material he needed.  From a living metal body to a body made of an alchemical crystal that bent light to render him entirely invisible.  Rip closed the door on his way out of the room and headed down the hall.  He knocked on the next door but got no answer.   
  
“Gideon?” Rip stroked a rune tattoo on his wrist.   
  
“Yes Megus Hunter?”   
  
“Where would I find Ms. Jiwe?”   
  
“Ms. Jiwe and Ms. Tomaz are located in the temple.”   
  
“Thank you Gideon.” Rip walked down to the lower level where there was a temple set for the various religions and magics they had on board that required some time to practice and to pay the rites that would power their magic.  In the center of the temple Ms. Jiwe sat, her body covered in glowing lavender tattoos that seemed be moving across her skin.  Her connection to her totem had turned her body into something akin to a panwere, allowing her to be multiple kinds of wereanimals at once.  Around her swirled a wind that seemed to cycle around her.  Ms. Tomaz hadn’t been as lucky.  Her union with the totem of winds had consumed her body and mind and transformed her into a Genasi, her body, when she became solid, was made from almost crystallized wind.  As Rip walked towards them, Ms. Tomaz solidified, her skin translucent with amber and silver tattoos that ran through her form.   
  
“What is it Rip?” Zari tilted her head.  “You have an air about you….”   
  
“You’re nervous.” Amaya didn’t even open her eyes.   
  
“Ms. Tomaz, you are correct.  As are you Ms. Jiwe.  We have a mission.”   
  
“What now?” Zari rolled her eyes that were pure silver light.   
  
“If you would join us on the bridge.”   
  
“Us?” Amaya’s tattoos moved across her skin as she tilted her head.  “Oh.” She frowned.   
  
“What is it?” Zari frowned.   
  
“He has called Mr. Winters almost three full days ahead of schedule, and I can hear Ray harnessing Mick up, indicating we’re going somewhere where the moon is full.”   
  
“Oh this is serious…” Zari turned to rip.   
  
“More so than you know.” Rip swallowed.   
  
“There is also someone else aboard.” Amaya opened her eyes.   
  
“Yes, we have a guest.” Rip nodded.   
  
“Friendly?” Zari smirked, exploding into a wind again.   
  
“After a fashion.” Rip nodded again, only for Zari to come back to herself near him.   
  
“Well I’m in.  Amaya?”   
  
“I will come too.” She stood slowly, the tattoos still moving across her skin as she rested a hand on the small alter of her people.   
  
“Is the meditation helping?” Rip asked quietly.   
  
“It is better.  There is… something wrong with the universe.”   
  
“Wrong how?” Rip bit his lip.   
  
“It’s like… someone is tearing a hole through the walls of it… I can feel the ripples in the air… everywhere… every when…” Zari shivered.   
  
“The magic has been… complicated lately too.” Rip nodded.   
  
“We are not the last…” Amaya frowned.   
  
“I must go gather our other companions…”   
  
“I see.” She nodded.   
  
“Have fun.” Zari took Amaya’s elbow and walked her up the stairs.   
  
“Good luck Mr. Hunter.” Amaya said as they left.   
  
“Thank you Ms. Jiwe, I’ll need it.” He sighed as he turned and went the opposite way of from the temple and stood before the double doors covered in runes and holy symbols.  He never enjoyed waking _them_.   
  
“You might as well come in.” Mr. Jackson’s voice came from the other side of the door before he could knock.   
  
“Yes… right…” Rip opened and in the center of the room was a great sphere of flames. Walking around the room was Mr. Jefferson, Mr. Raymond and Mr. Stein.  “Gentlemen.”   
  
“You look like you’re about to have a litter of kittens.” Ronnie smirked, his body glistening as he worked out.   
  
“I’d have said more like he might begin spitting up slugs…” Martin turned from his white board with a smirk.   
  
“Naw… he looks like he is in the one place in all of time and space he fears.” Jax smirked from where he was making repairs.   
  
“A fair assessment….” Rip sighed.   
  
“Mission?” Ronnie sat his weights down.   
  
“Correct.”   
  
“Which one of us do you require?” Martin put his marker down as Jax put his tools down.   
  
“All of you.”   
  
“One of those then…” Ronnie nodded, flickering out of existence.   
  
“We’ll allow you to do the walking Jefferson.” Martin flickered out of existence as well.   
  
“Down to me I suppose.” Jax vanished and the fire sphere reshaped into Jefferson, wearing a loose costume but his eyes were made of fire.   
  
“Thank you.” Rip gestured and followed behind them.  Martin Stein had created an unstable matrix of fire magic that had exploded and exposed both Mr. Raymond and Mr. Jackson, causing the three of them to become one being.  The Firestorm, an Ifrit made from their combine talents and powers and while they could separate if the flame of their heart was safe, but it was easier for the three of them to be one body and go along.   
  
“What exactly are we walking into Rip?” Ronnie’s voice came out of Jax’s mouth.   
  
“We’ve taken on a passenger.”   
  
“Anyone we know?” Jax asked.   
  
“The Hellblazer.”   
  
“John Constantine has stepped foot on this ship?” Martin frowned thrown Jax’s face.   
  
“Yes.” Rip walked briskly with them leading the way.   
  
“Astounding.” Martin pondered.   
  
“At any rate, he is only part of our mission.”   
  
“Only part, what you keeping to yourself Rip?” Jax smirked.   
  
“Only what I need to Mr. Jefferson.  I assure you.”   
  
“Hollow words Rip.  Hollow words.” Ronnie shook Jax’s head.   
  
“Maybe Mr. Raymond.” Rip nodded as he opened the bridge, the others all standing in various places.   
  
“I need to mark people?” Mr. Winters smirked where he was cleaning his nails with a silver knife.   
  
“Not likely.” Mick growled, shirtless and wrapped in a harness that was chained to Ray’s left arm.   
  
“Bark at your master, not me.” Mr. Winters glanced at Mick.   
  
“Mr.’s Winters and Rory, if you would behave.” Rip walked over to the display.  “I have called you here because you know Mr. Constantine.” He gestured to the blonde with his blood red mask and long dark cloak.  “The Hellblazer has fought the mystical crime of Gotham City for over a decade, never once has he came to us for help…”   
  
“Now things are different.” John cleared his throat.   
  
“Quite.” Rip nodded.  “Gideon display what we’re dealing with.”   
  
“Yes Megus Hunter.” A display of a massive ripple of in reality that seemed to be expanding out from a dip in reality.   
  
“The hell is that?” Mick growled.   
  
“That’s a trap.” Mr. Winters sat up straighter.   
  
“You are correct.” John sighed.  “Lady Flash managed to contact me and tell me that her side kick, Kid Flash went to examine why various mages of seemingly random powers had been vanishing.  Only for himself to vanish.”   
  
“Wally’s missing?” Jax frowned.   
  
“Exactly.” John nodded.  “None of our seers have been able to see beyond whatever is at the heart of this ripple in reality.  But, we know that the captured mages are all inside.”   
  
“You want us to enter it?” Amaya glanced at John.   
  
“I wish to enter that location before it became a problem.”   
  
“You want to potentially create a paradox… during this?” Nate frowned.   
  
“Mr. Heywood, this is already a paradox. It is changing history in all directions around it.  I’m hoping to weaken it or at the very least understand it.”   
  
“And you’re fine with a bunch of us _freaks_ on the loose?” Sara sat there all too still taking it all in.   
  
“Your skills are legendary.” John bowed to her.   
  
“Flattery will get you nowhere fast.” Mr. Winters picked up his knife.   
  
“Oh I don’t know.” Sara smirked.  “It might get him all sorts of places.”   
  
“Ms. Lance.” Rip glanced at her.   
  
“I’ve fed once today Rip, but you jump me into the time line and I may need to feed quickly…”   
  
“The fun of time sensitive conditions.” Mick smirked.   
  
“Hardly the same.” She gave a look at Mick.   
  
“Mine’s just the moon.  You hunger for blood or _flesh_.” He leered.   
  
“And you don’t hunger for _flesh_?” She looked right at Ray who blushed.   
  
“We’re getting off topic.” He cleared his throat.   
  
“Aw, did I upset your arm?” Sara’s eyes fell to Ray’s clenched grey colored left hand.   
  
“Sara…” Ray looked at her.   
  
“In all fairness… you did taste pretty good…” She smirked.   
  
“Mick….” Ray reached out and took a hold of the leash with his right hand.   
  
“I should…” Mick took a step forwards.   
  
“Mick….” Ray said quietly touching him with his right hand.   
  
“It’s not right.”   
  
“No, what’s not right is that he’s still standing after what I did to him.” She rolled her eyes as she proceeded to actively ignore them.   
  
“Don’t, not for me, not over this.” Ray looked up into Mick’s face.   
  
“She nearly killed you.”   
  
“I know.”   
  
“She left you half dead and bleeding out…”   
  
“I know.”   
  
“And it’s only because you’re a necromancer that you’re able to use the left half of your body… and I want to chew on her spinal cord because of it.”   
  
“I know.” Ray’s left hand came up and stroked along Mick’s jaw line.  “My big powerful wolf.” He leaned up and kissed him.  “But attacking her only gives her what she wants.”   
  
“And what do I want?” Sara shot him a dark look.   
  
“The same thing you wanted when you attempted to murder me, or at least injure me enough that Mick would do it.” He turned to look at her, unaware of how his left hand was behaving as it tried to calm Mick down.  “You know the only way to kill you once and for all is at the fangs of Mick’s transformed state.  And you were barely on this ship a week when you’d figured out we weren’t just together but that I was what kept him in check.  I don’t know if you meant to kill me or if you just lost control.  Or if you were banking on this…” He pulled open the collar of his shirt to reveal a complex set of stitches and runes, joining his healthy living skin and his grey pallor marking his dead flesh.  “But you did it purely to make him transform so he would kill you.”   
  
“What makes you think I want to die?” She held herself prim and proper, every inch the high society lady she’d never been and never would be, but that the League had beaten into her.   
  
“Because it horrifies you the things you’ve done when you couldn’t control the feeding.” Ray walked over to where he was standing in front of Sara.  He reached up and took out the contact to show her the milky eye on his left side, a rune carved into it to keep it from degrading farther.  “I can see how much it horrifies you every time you look at me.”   
  
“Maybe it’s just the fact that you’re unnatural.” She stood up in his personal space.   
  
“Like you are?” His left hand darted out and caught her wrist before she could smack him.  “I kept my body from dying but the undead parts of me hunger for your death.  And I can feel how it makes your skin crawl that I’m holding you with that hand.  Believe me Ms. Lance, if I could be rid of you for a good reason I might just have let him. But I care about Mick’s soul.  I will keep him grounded, and I will save your life.  If only so you will be forced to tolerate my presence and to see your handy work as it walks these halls.”   
  
“Well said.” Mr. Winters had walked up beside them and put his hands on either of their shoulders pushing them apart.  “I couldn’t have said it better myself.  But you’re keeping me from my payment.  So let’s table this till I’m not on the prowl unless you’re offering.” He leered at Ray.   
  
“No.” Mick growled.   
  
“Fine, fine, not entirely my type big guy.” Mr. Winter walked away.   
  
“What is your type?” Ronnie’s voice asked from where Jax was sitting.   
  
“The kind who still blush and scream when I touch them.” Mr. Winter smirked.   
  
“Morally reprehensible!” Martin scoffed from Jax’s form.   
  
“Perhaps my good doctor.” He shrugged.  “But we are all slaves to our desires.  I need to hunt for my _meals_ because none of you possess the discerning eye nor the stomach to feed me.” He looked to Sara and Mick.  “Count yourselves lucky.”   
  
“Are you prepared in case you do not find someone?” Amaya asked from her chair.   
  
“I always find what I’m looking for.” He rolled up his sleeve and showed her a series of tattoos.  “Tracking and hunting charms.” He smiled at her.   
  
“I’ve never seen those on Snart…” Zari frowned, looking up at Mr. Winters face.   
  
“Each of us have our own tattoos. The magic that governs which of us is out… changes several _key_ features about our bodies.” He gave a knowing smirk to her and reveled in her blush.  “Now unless you want me to but tracking charms on the team… I have a kit to put together.”   
  
“You’re not prepared for your quarry already?” Khufu sat there with a raised eyebrow.   
  
“I have sought my quarry across all of time and space.  And believe me.  I am prepared for him.  I just like to refresh my supply of living metals.” He stood.   
  
“Mr. Winters, I would in fact like a tracking charm placed on everyone.” Rip nodded to him.   
  
“Okay.” Mr. Winters dropped his coat and rolled up his sleeves.  “I beseech the low land spirits… I beseech the highland spirits… I beseech the spirits of the river flats.  I beseech the spirits of the forest and of the sea.  Mark with in my sight all of those around me.” A faint red glow flashed from his tattoos as a small glowing red rune appeared on the back of every person’s palm.  “There you go.” He rolled down his sleeves and redressed his coat.  “Those will last till I transform, and if I’m off ship that’s not going to be a good thing. So do try to make it back to the ship in a reasonable fashion or we’re staying longer so I can enjoy my payment after you’ve all been found.” He walked away.   
  
“That man makes my skin crawl.” Chay-Ara shook her head.   
  
“You and me both Priestess.” Zari shook her head looking after him.   
  
“I don’t know… he has a certain kind of charm.” Ray smiled.   
  
“Right… how long till we land?” Mick growled.   
  
“Roughly forty minutes…” Rip sighed.   
  
“Right.  You, back to our room.” Mick growled picking Ray up by his neck.   
  
“But Mick…”   
  
“I’m going to put my scent in places that twisted head case can’t reach.” Mick chuckled as Ray blushed.   
  
“yes sir.” Ray flushed.  “Uh… see you guys in a bit…”   
  
“Don’t rust on our account!” Sara chuckled.   
  
“Really Ms. Lance?” Rip winced.   
  
“Oh, please, you know you wanted to say something snarky.  Besides, he’ll have more to prove now and he’ll really give it to Ray.”She smirked.   
  
“And you care about this why?” Khufu frowned.   
  
“Because.  I happen to know what he likes in bed, and I like to be helpful when I can be.” She smirked to herself causing everyone to glance from her towards the others.  Little did they know just how much she’d helped heal their issues with that little phrase, but she was pretty sure it was a good thing she’d asked Gideon to sound proof their room.   
  


***

  
  
“Gideon.”   
  
“Yes Mr. Winters?”   
  
“Display my last prey.” A hologram of a scared naked young main chained to the floor by the multiple piercing in and through his cock.  Mr. Winters sat there and looked at the boy with a smirk, his eyes drinking in every inch of his bared body.  “Gideon?”   
  
“Yes Mr. Winters?”   
  
“Search the timeline; is there a ping for that element that I gave you to search for?”   
  
“Yes Mr. Winters.  There are in fact two pings in the time frame we are entering.”   
  
“Two… really…” He smirked.  “Show me?” A display showing twin boys came up on the screen.  “My my… he’s out done himself this time.  This was worth three days early…”   
  
“Mr Winters…?”   
  
“Yes Gideon?”   
  
“A word of caution. These two are promised to one of the earlier Demon Houses.”   
  
“Really?  Which one?”   
  
“Archduke Sabassis’ House, Black Claw.”   
  
“Sabassis….” Mr. Winters clenched his fists.  “What happens if they don’t go to him?”   
  
“If neither Yusuf nor Samuel Todd are given to Archduke Sabassis’ house it will result in a greater animosity between House Todd and Sabassis in the present.”   
  
“Would it hurt the Todd boy worse than his cancer curse he already possesses?”   
  
“That was, as of 2017, the strongest spell in Sabassis’ collection.”   
  
“Then I’ll be preventing their delivery to House Black Claw.”   
  
“Are you sure Mr. Winters?”   
  
“Yes Gideon, I’m sure.” Turning to the picture of the twins.  “I won’t let that bastard have you a second time.”   
  
“I’m unsure if Mr. Allen would approve.”   
  
“Gideon, stay out of this.”   
  
“Yes Mr. Winters.”   
  
“Planning your hunt I see…” Rip was standing in the doorway.   
  
“Two for the price of one, and I get to screw over Sabassis in the same play.” Mr. Winters smirked.   
  
“You know they aren’t Mr. Allen… right?”   
  
“They are but they aren’t.”   
  
“Mr. Winters…”   
  
“Rip, he was stealing it for me.  And now he’s stuck like this.  I owe it to him… plus he’s hot no matter what era.”   
  
“I understand… your obligation… but…”   
  
“Those two… wouldn’t exist if he hadn’t tried to fix me.” He pointed at the hologram of the twins.  “Nor would any of the others.  I will not damn his soul nor theirs, any of theirs, because of me.” He leveled a look at Rip that spoke volumes.   
  
“If you’re sure.”   
  
“I am.  I require time to do the prep work once I have them back.  But should this not go so horribly pear shaped as our missions are want to do…”   
  
“I can spare a day or two aloft.” Rip nodded.   
  
“Good.  Two…. The mind races…” He smirked.   
  
“The others haven’t figured out the pattern, yet.”   
  
“They won’t, hidden behind a mask of perversion and magic, they can’t guess at what I’m doing let alone what I look for in my men.” He smirked.   
  
“I still don’t see how they can’t see that it’s all the same man….” Rip glanced at the twins.   
  
“Simple.  He had me cast a spell to help him do his work that night.  A simple spell to make him look like anyone but himself.  So no one outside of me and a handful of mages trained to see through the spell, can see that it’s him.  To see that it’s my Barry Allen spread out across all of time and space in an epic explosion of time and magic, painting him into history all over the place again and again, over and over.  His flesh, his blood, his magic, his soul… every fragment of him spread so thin across the face of creation… and I’m doing my best to cope with it.”   
  
“It’s why I do not question you or your methods.”   
  
“And I thank you for that.”   
  
“Be careful… chasing the lost can lead you to being lost as well.”   
  
“Good thing there’s so many of me.”   
  
“I… I’ll leave you to it.”   
  
“Thank you.” Rip sighed as the door closed in front of him and Mr. Winters turned back to the twins.  “My beautiful boys…”


	2. Flashes

My name is Barry Allen, and I’m the best magic thief in Central City.  When the magic reactor at the Star Institute exploded, flooding Central City in dark matter, my magic was forever changed.  I gained the ability to steal the magic of those around me, storing it for later use. My parents were murdered by demons so I was raised on the streets by the love of my life.  He saw light in me that I wasn’t sure was even there so he made a life altering choice.  My boyfriend, the Warlock known as Leonard Snart tried to tear out the darkness off his soul and in doing so fractured his mind and soul into nine distinct beings.  To help him turn back the clock, I attempted to steal a rare bit of magic.   
  
With a blessing from my lover I attempted to steal an unstable time hole.  Everything was going great.  I made it past all the defenses and the guards.  I made it all the way to the final chamber and as I reached out to take the magic of the time hole, it erupted with power.  The resulting explosion shredded by being and splattered me across all of time and space.  I exist in fractured bits of my personality all across reality.  And I slumber, trapped within the heart of time.   
  
Sometimes I see Len…   
  
Sometimes he sees me….   
  
But most of the time I can’t say anything to him; I’m trapped within the whirl wind of flames.  But lately I’ve noticed that something is pulling me closer to Len in those moments.   
  
I don’t know what he’s doing…. But I think Len is trying to save me.   
  
Gods…I love that man.   
  
But I don’t know if anyone can save me from this place where I’m trapped. I’m alone… but every time I see him, I feel a little less so.  Maybe that’s why he’s joined the Legends.  Because it’s never in the same time twice when I see him.   
  
Where will I see him next….?   
  
When will I see him?   
  
I don’t know…   
  
All I know is this horrible falling that never ends… and the glimpses… these fleeting flashes of the love of my life as he does something…   
  
But I can sense something Dark coming… something that worries me….   
  
The year is 1847… and I’m looking at myself as we sit in a warehouse, armed guards put us in here… and now we have to wait till a Demon comes to claim us.   
  
“Don’t worry Yusuf… I won’t let them hurt you.”   
  
“I know Samuel…. I’m just worried about papa….”   
  
“They’re safe…. They have to be.”   
  
“SHUDDUP IN THERE!” A voice slams against the wall, making Yusuf whimper as his brother pulls him into a hug.  The boys are hours away from their eighteenth birthday.  And they’ve been told they’ve been promised to a powerful Demon who might one day rise to be a Demon Lord…but for now… he had a tenuous hold on this realm.   
  
Neither wanted to be a demon’s whore… or to have him suck their souls or magics.  But they didn’t have anything to say about it.  They were of House Todd, and their house had fallen on hard times, going into debt to other magical houses, and making them everyone’s whipping boys.  But the dark house that owned them had prevented their virginities from being taken because those belonged to their patron Demon.   
  
“It’ll be okay Yusuf… it’ll be okay.” Samuel’s face was lightly scared from the fire that one of the guards had shoved into his face.  Yusuf had been allowed to treat the wound but not heal it properly.  They’d told him that it’d make him prettier to the demon.  He didn’t want that.  But like most of his life, he would never get any say in it.  In a handful of hours he would be eighteen, and then he’d be raped by a demon and if he was lucky that’d be the end of his life.  He didn’t want to think about surviving… him or Yusuf.  Because if they survived they’d be wed to the demon for the rest of their mortal lives… his fucking posts till he no longer could take any pleasure from them.   
  
Demon weddings weren’t forever.   
  
Even though the Demons were.   
  
Something about the name they whispered sounded familiar to Samuel as he held Yusuf trying to comfort his brother.  Where had he heard of Sabassis….   
  
Images flooded his mind… of places he’d never been… people he didn’t know… and an underground temple with a relic at its heart.  A man covered in rags stood in front of it and turned to look at him.  At them… there was someone with him.  A man in a sweater who seemed to radiate calm.   
  
Who was he?   
  
Images flooded his mind and for a moment he felt he knew the man… but it slipped away from him as Yusuf moved, passing out from the stress.  A small miracle in this horrible place.  He petted his brother’s hair and began to sing softly.   
  
“A home we left in deepest wood… a home no longer whole.  Through the woods we traveled deep… into the wild wood.  And in that place we found the hart.  And as we stood watching it, the world passed us by.  Lost were we to time as we watched the hart, the wild wood danced on.  Gone were we and gone was the home we loved.  And when the hart did walk away… we were left alone.”   
  
“Never to be known….” A voice joined his and Samuel stopped.   
  
“A lovely song.”   
  
“How do you know that?” Samuel frowned at the man with white hair.   
  
“Someone I used to know sang it to calm himself down.” He smirked.  “It’s so weird that there are two of you this time.”   
  
“This time?” Samuel didn’t like the sound of that.   
  
“You don’t even know who I am do you?”   
  
“N…” Samuel frowned.  “Darhk.”   
  
“Oh my… you are a rare find…” He smirked as he swept close, his black cloak moving like liquid midnight around him.  “My sweet boy… how do you know that name?”   
  
“D-Damien Darhk…” Samuel frowned. “How do I know your name?”   
  
“We met… a long time from now.”   
  
“I don’t…”   
  
“Don’t worry about it.” Damien smirked.  “Oh this is perfect.  The more you remember the better a bride you’ll be.”   
  
“I’m no one’s bride.” Samuel started to move defiantly but as Yusuf moved his eyes seemed to unfocused and he sat back down confused.   
  
“How odd… and how perfect.” Damien walked up and put his hand on the boy’s forehead, glancing behind him to a swirling vortex of flames and a twenty something boy hanging in the center.  “Hello there.  You don’t belong there… how’d you get inside time.”   
  
_GO AWAY!_   Barry slammed against the flames that encased him.   
  
“Oh Mr. Allen…. You should know better than that.” He chuckled.  “But if you’re here… your angry other half can’t be far behind.” He removed his hands and let the magic vanish leaving Samuel and Yusuf lying on the dais.  “Guards… we need anti-magic wards in this chamber.  These boys come into their powers they’ll be a danger to our Lord.”   
  
“Yes Lord Darhk.”   
  
“I never tire of that title.” Damien smirked as he strode off.


	3. Inspired Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick and Ray bond.

“Mick…” Ray blushed as his shirt came up over his head, Mick’s lips nipping at his belly button.   
  
“what?” The wolf’s voice rumbled against his belly.   
  
“I… I don’t think…”   
  
“This says you don’t have to.” Mick held Ray by the swelling of his crotch.  “At least not with me.  Out there, other story.” Mick grinned, nuzzling into Ray as he began to undo his pants.   
  
“I just… you don’t have to…”   
  
“Need to mark my territory… we’re moving into a time zone with a full moon… I can feel it…”   
  
“Better now than when you’re a seven foot tall furry bad ass?”   
  
“Monster.”   
  
“Nope.” Ray looked down at him and cupped his cheek.   
  
“Ray…”   
  
“You are not a monster.  You are the love of my life.  If you won’t let me think I’m a monster because of my face or this…” He held up the hand that was grey.  “I won’t let you think you’re a monster just because you turn furry three nights out of the month.”   
  
“But I am a monster.” Mick looked down, unable to hold Ray’s gaze any longer, to see that naked adoration and devotion hurt.  “I’ve done things…”   
  
“I know.” Ray’s hands traveled down Mick’s back to the scars on his back.  If you didn’t realize what you were looking at you’d see a mass of scars.  But if you did look long enough you’d see that each scar was shaped to make a tapestry out of his skin.  It was like looking at a stain glassed window made of flesh.  And very faintly if you looked, Mick had been having ink put between them over the years to help frame it better.   
  
It told the tale of his life. Where he’d been, what he’d done, who he’d killed, and the people he saved.  Each scar a burn from a different type of fire, and each one done with a different object while it burned, leaving his back a thick pattern of scar tissue.  Ray traced the edge, where Mick could still feel the best out of.   
  
“I know.” Ray said again.   
  
“I killed them…”   
  
“You didn’t know you’d turned.”   
  
“I burned them after… didn’t want….” His eyes clouding over as he relived that moment again and again, watching his home burn and the bodies of his dead family turn to ash.  Sitting there naked in the snow as the sun rose behind him.  He’d been sixteen when he’d been bitten, and hadn’t realized it.  Went home…and turned at the full moon, transforming into a feral beast that killed his entire family.  And waking up in their blood, tasting them in his mouth… he’d been violently ill.  Then the fear of if they’d survive and turn too kicked in.  He’d burned the entire place to the ground.  Later he learned that if they hadn’t turned they’d more likely have haunted him till his dying day if he hadn’t consecrated their bodies by fire.   
  
He’d given them peace in the end.  That much he was sure of.   
  
But he still felt like a monster.   
  
“I’m here.” Ray sank down to the ground and held Mick, stroking along the edge of his scars with one hand and cupping the back of his neck with the other.  “I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” Ray held him to him.  “Just come back to me Mick… just come back.” Mick cried for a while and slowly came back to himself.  He was very quiet after these episodes where he broke down.  But Ray knew what would appeal to his needs to get him in the head space for this mission. Laying his head sideways he bared his living side of his neck to Mick in an act of submission.   
  
“Ray…”   
  
“I give myself freely to my alpha, my pack, my leader.” Ray gave him a sharp look that showed he understood.   
  
“I…”   
  
“Do you accept me alpha?”   
  
“Yes.” Ray began to aggressively almost maul that part of Ray’s neck.  Kissing couldn’t begin to describe the way he nipped, bit, sucked, and more on that exposed flesh, his body responding to the offering of flesh as he thickened in his paints.   
  
“Fuck…” Ray began to undress himself, his clothing falling away as he kneel there in front of Mick, whining in his throat from the pleasure Mick was giving him.   
  
“Glad you’re already naked.” Mick growled into Ray’s throat.   
  
“Do I have time to lube?”   
  
“Did you get that new organ working?”   
  
“We can see…” Ray blushed as Mick’s thick fingers found his hole and with the right pressure he began to self lubricate.   
  
“I’d say its working.” Mick grinned, his deep chuckle vibrating his body against Ray’s.   
  
“The bed?”   
  
“Right here.”   
  
“Not all of us heal like you.” Ray looked at the floor.   
  
“I think we can make it to the rug…” Mick grinned as his hand went down to cup Ray’s ass and loop his fingers through some of the loose stitching that ray had left down there so that Mick could get a better hold of him and tug him along.   
  
“Up or down?” Ray looked over his shoulder at the rug.   
  
“Down.” Mick growled as he stood and carried Ray by his ass over before putting him face down on the rug, with the warning Ray was able to get on his hands and knees and brace himself for what was coming.  He braced himself as Mick moved behind him spreading his cheeks and lavishing his wide tongue deep into Ray’s hole.   
  
“MICK!” Ray whined high in his throat as that thick tongue opened him up.  He didn’t need all that opening up usually but when Mick offered it, he knew better than to complain.  And it usually meant that Mick was trying to prepare him for something rough.  “Oh god…” Ray moaned.   
  
And then Mick entered him.


End file.
